


Bouquet Full of Love

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Elain visits Lucien at work, new bouquet in hand. A follow up to my first ACOTAR fic, Bouquet Full of Loathing which was one of my favorite pieces I’ve ever written.





	Bouquet Full of Love

****Elain hummed quietly to herself as she placed the finishing touches on her newest bouquet. It was a beautiful one. A _special_  one. To give to someone  _special_.

She bit her lip with a smile as she stepped back a moment later and admired it again. It was a beautiful mix of red roses, red and white carnations, red tulips, and primrose.

It would match his hair perfectly.

Giggling a little to herself, Elain quickly wrapped it up carefully then cleaned up and bundled up. The weather had gotten significantly colder and though her walk wouldn’t be too far, Elain didn’t want to reach there half frozen.

“I’ll be back in about an hour or so!” she hollered to her assistant manager. “I’m not too far, so text me if anything!”

She and Lucien were supposed to have lunch together at a restaurant nearby today but he was stuck in the office and couldn’t take the time to leave so instead, she would be taking the lunch to him.

Lucien.

Her boyfriend.

 __Her _boyfriend._

Elain remembered when she had first met him, when he had barged in demanding ‘fuck you’ flowers that so happened to be delivered to Nesta. To this day, Elain was thankful Nesta had forgotten to ask what the flowers had actually meant.

Since then, the two had been dating for three months and it still felt unreal to her. Whatever Elain had felt with Greysen before this, was nothing compared to how Lucien made her feel. He was kind, sweet, so understanding, and made her laugh until she was crying. He made her feel alive and loved and half the time Elain felt like she was soaring in the skies with him. Lucien courted her like a proper lady and she relished every moment of it.

The two were so cheesy it made everyone around them want to vomit. According to Feyre that is, and most definitely according to Nesta who gagged on principal in their presence.

Elain giggled again as she balanced the bouquet in one hand and made her way to pick up their to-go meal and then very nearly skipped the rest of the way to Inkwell Corp., the literary agency where both Lucien and Nesta worked.

Nesta.

Gods she hated Lucien now even more than she had prior to them dating. Granted, Lucien also pushed Nesta’s buttons every chance he got but it definitely didn’t help that the hate between them had begun long ago.

But they tried to get along.  _Tried_  for Elain’s sake.

Elain stepped through the doors of the company and made her way to the front desk, a wide smile on her face.

“Hey Vassa.” she spoke. “I’m going to pop in and see Lucien for a bit.”

“Hello Elain!” Vassa replied with a chuckle. “Bringing him some of those beautiful flowers of yours?”

“Well, the flowers are a part of it. But I’m the main event.” Elain replied with a grin and Vassa laughed.

“Alright, head up on. I’m assuming Nesta shouldn’t know just yet?”

“Please and thank you.” Elain replied with a chuckle and Vassa gave her a wink as Elain headed off to the elevator, up to the second floor, office 170C, and found Lucien’s door slightly ajar. She watched him for a moment as he leaned back into his chair, a manuscript in one hand and the other hand tapping mindlessly on the desk.

Elain cleared her throat then knocked. “Special delivery for a Mr. Lucien Vanserra. Your beautiful girlfriend has arrived.”

Lucien looked up and his face broke out into a wide smile. “Elain!” He tossed the manuscript down and shot out of his seat, crossing the room faster than she could comprehend and pulled her in, caging her against the closed and now locked door.

She laughed as he cupped her face and kissed her enthusiastically. “This better be because you’re excited to see me and not just for the food.”

“I’m looking at a full course meal right now.” he replied with a grin and Elain giggled, lightly shoving him back.

“You’re too much, you know that?” she said, shaking her head and heading to his desk, placing their food down and then turning to him with the flowers. “I made you a bouquet. Beautiful and full of feelings.”

“It is beautiful, as is the lovely lady who put it together.” he said with a wink and a peck on her cheek. “Hopefully the feelings aren’t of loathing though.” he then teased, taking them from her and placing them on the corner of his desk, the spot he always reserved for her flowers next to his favorite framed photo of them. He admired the flowers with a soft smile trying to think of a time where flowers didn’t play such a significant part in his life.

“Definitely not. It’s full of another feeling that starts with the letter L.” she said with a smile, a flush blooming on her cheeks and Lucien turned to her with a sly smile.

“Oh Elain. Is this what a bouquet full of lust looks like?” he said and she scoffed. “What am I going to doing about your lustful ways, dove? If you want to ravish me, you don’t need flowers to tell me, I’m ready whenever you are.”

She choked back a laugh before shoving him again and Lucien started laughing. “That’s rich coming from you considering  _your_  lustful ways are barely contained.” she replied, her cheeks still heated. His lustful ways had found their way in her bed last night and then the night before that and the night before that for the past month.

The grin on his face suggested his train of thought had followed hers.

“I can’t help it. You’re so damn beautiful.” he mumbled, pulling her more comfortably in his arms now that flowers and food weren’t in the way and kissed her temple.

“So who will protect me from your lustful ways then?” Elain asked with a grin, looking up at him and Lucien chuckled, his lips finding their way to her neck, leaving soft kisses.

“Based on all the noises you make when my lustful ways make an appearance, you don’t seem to mind.”

Elain held back a moan and shuddered when he lightly bit down on her sweet spot and she immediately pushed away from him with a warning look that had him grinning widely.

“Don’t. This is a professional setting.”

“So? I’ve had a lot of time to think about all the professional things we could do in my office, Elain.”

She loved when he said her name like that. Like he couldn’t get enough. 

Elain tried to hold back a smile but failed, blushing furiously and giggling as he pulled her into his arms again, pushing her against his desk. “Lucien...we should sit down and eat before the food gets cold.”

“I’m hungry for something else.”

“ _Lucien_.” she warned but his hands had slid down and under her mini dress, his fingers gliding over her thighs and squeezing. He normally didn’t mind tights but at this specific moment, he really hated them. “You’re -- someone will hear ---.”

“I love you.” Lucien mumbled, pecking her lips gently. “So much.”

She smiled, her arms coming around his waist, pulling him closer. “I love you too.” she mumbled against his lips. “And just for the record, that was the L word I was going for.”

Lucien chuckled. “What do the flowers mean?”

“Well...red roses symbolize passionate devotion between two lovers.” she began with a coy smile and he smirked.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm, red carnations symbolizes deep love, while the white ones represent undying devotion.” she continued.

“Aw dove, you’re so devoted to me.”

“Shut up or I have another bouquet that starts with the letter L I can whip right up.” she said, poking his chest and he laughed.

“Okay, okay. What about the tulips?”

“Red tulips usually represent undying love, that your love has no limits.”

“You are clearly very obsessed with me.”

She swatted him gently while he grinned before finishing her explanation. “And primrose usually stands for the innocence of young love. Though the innocence part is clearly lost on you.”

Lucien chuckled and planted another soft kiss on her lips then leaned back. “Don’t try to deny  _your_  lustful ways, miss. I know you want me.”

“Mm, that’s right I do. But right now, I would like to eat much more.” she said with a laugh and Lucien squinted playfully.

“I can give you something much more filling.”

“Will you stop?”

“Never.”

He leaned down to kiss her once more but sharp pounding on the door made them both freeze.

“Open the door, you filthy cockroach. I need to see how far you’ve gotten along on the manuscript.”  Nesta’s voice called out and Lucien let his head fall back with a groan as Elain started giggling.

“She ruins everything.” he muttered.

“Be nice.”

“She’s never nice to me!” he replied and attempted a pout that had Elain rolling her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him once more but gently pushed him back.

“You’re both horrible to each other. No pouting changes that.”

“I can hear you mumbling to yourself in there! Open the damn door, you weasel.”

Elain stifled a laugh as she moved around Lucien but he gently grabbed her arm and gestured with his chin towards the desk.

“This would be the perfect moment to fulfill my office sex fantasy.” he whispered.

“With Nesta outside the door?” she whispered back with an amused look.

“That’s exactly why it’s perfect.”

“Lucien!” Elain chided with a laugh. “She’ll kill you. And you’ll get fired. In that order.”

“Worth it.” he replied with a wink and she giggled again.

“Vanserra, if you don’t open this damn door.” Nesta’s muffled voice called out again.

“I’m coming!” he hollered annoyed and Elain snorted.

“You honestly wish you were.”

He squinted at her again then flicked her nose. “You would be too if you’d let us get down to business on my desk.”

Elain rolled her eyes as she rubbed her nose and then smiled coyly. Lucien raised a brow at her expression but she only grinned widely. Her hands shot up to his hair and she immediately started gently messing it up before moving to his shirt and rumpling it slightly then unbuckling his belt. Lucien blinked, momentarily dumbstruck as Elain moved to her own hair, shaking it out to give it a messier look and pulled out a lipstick from her purse, reapplying it, then promptly pulling Lucien down to place kiss marks all over his lips, jawline, and neck.

She pulled back with a look of triumph on her face. “ _Now_ , you can go open the door.”

He blinked again then shot her a wicked smile. “...And she thinks  _I’m_  the one who negatively influences you.”

“What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her.”

Lucien snorted. “Yeah, but it’s going to hurt  _me_.”

When Lucien finally opened the door, Nesta had stood fuming, ready to launch into a verbal attack that would have likely torn him to shreds but stopped dead when she saw his face. She gaped at him in shock for a few seconds as she took in his lipstick marked face and half opened shirt and unbuckled belt, before her eyes flickered to a smiling Elain, causally fixing her dress with a very visible hickey on her neck.

“Nesta! We were just about to have lunch. Come join us.”

Nesta looked at her sister up and down, mortified. “ _Elain_!” she stuttered. “How could you -- this asshole --- you --- I think  _not_.” she finally choked out, her eyes flickering back to Lucien attempting to fix himself.

“What’s wrong?” Elain asked, blinking innocently.

“ _In his office_?” Nesta snapped.

“Maybe. Problem?”

“How could you?!” Nesta snarled. “You know this is one of my worst nightmares!”

“At least you didn’t catch us fucking in your living room!” Elain snapped and Nesta’s cheeks flushed.

“...That was an accident.”

“You two were naked!  _How do you accidentally get naked and fuck?_ ”

A pause then Nesta quietly said, “You weren’t supposed to be home.”

“I wasn’t supposed to be home at  _my_  apartment?” Elain huffed. “You guys left evidence everywhere! After I yell at you to make yourselves decent I catch you again in the bathroom!”

_“It’s quicker to shower together.”_

_“And the kitchen? You know the kitchen is sacred space, Nesta! I bake there!”_

Lucien’s eyes darted back and forth between the sisters, confused but very,  _very_  amused.

“This is not happening.” Nesta said shaking her head and holding out her palm as if blocking this whole incident from her mind. ”No. I -- you --  _no_.”

“The curtains match the carpet,  _Nesta_.” Elain smirked as Nesta visually gagged.

“My carpets?” Lucien blinked.

“ _Shut up_!” Nesta hissed at him and he backed away from her with a glare.

“Don’t tell him to shut up or I swear I will share all the details of our sex life with you.”

“Stop.” Nesta demanded, glaring at her younger sister. “I would rather die.”

“Dicked down, Nesta.” Elain said slowly. “I get dicked down by Lucien a wholeeee lot.”

“No.  _No_.  _Not in my work space_.”

_“Right on his desk, Nesta!”_

_“Enough! I’m sorry god damn it, Elain.”_

Elain’s lip twitched as her sister promptly turned on her heels and stormed out of the office muttering darkly to herself and Lucien slowly shut the door behind her.

It took a moment for the situation to fully sink in and when the two looked at each other, they burst out laughing.

When they finally sat down to eat after making themselves decent, Lucien spoke. “Care to enlighten me on why you chose to traumatize her today?” he asked with a soft laugh. “Had I known you were planning to, I could’ve pitched in.”

Elain shrugged then grinned at him.

“I caught her and Cassian having sex all over my apartment while I was at work the other day.” Elain replied and Lucien’s eyes widened. “Apparently their apartment was too far away and they didn’t think I would mind.”

Lucien burst out laughing when she rolled her eyes then the laugh died in his throat as his expression turned into mild disgust. “ _We_  have sex all over your apartment.”

“Don’t worry. I made her and Cassian scrub it spotless as punishment. I even supervised.” she said with another grin and he laughed again.  “I saw way more of Cassian than I ever needed to see that day so  _this_ isn’t anything compared to that. At least you’re decent.”

“Not morally, no.”

“Clothes, Lucien. You’re actually wearing them.”

Lucien smirked. “I can quickly rectify that.”

Elain threw a napkin at him and laughed. “Not here!”

“Oh so you talk the talk but can’t walk the walk, huh?” he asked, grinning.

“I never said never, did I?” she replied with an innocent smile. “Maybe I just need a little persuasion.”

“I can definitely help with that.” Lucien replied with a smirk then blinked. “I have an idea.”

Elain quirked a brow. “I’m listening.”

“Hear me out,” he began, putting a hand up. “They violated your apartment, right?”

“Right.” she said slowly, twirling her spoon.

“Well. It only seems fair that we go and have sex all over  _their_  apartment. You know...return the favor.”

Elain paused and met his eyes as he gave her an innocent smile.

“Return the favor, you say?” she asked and Lucien’s smile quickly went from innocent to wicked as she grinned at him.

“We can even take your bouquet full of love and sprinkle the petals every place we ruin. Give them a trail to follow.”

“Now _that_ sounds like a very promising idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
